Ce que James pense de lui et des autres
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis un mec génial alors que d'autres disent que je suis un fils pourri gâté.Mais au fond je suis qui ? Même Moi je ne sais pas et c'est ce que je vais essayer de trouver en vous parlant de Moi,de ma vie,de mes amis...


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling, à part l'idée de cette histoire. Contrairement à elle je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant sur le monde de Harry Potter mais recevoir des reviews fait toujours plaisir lol.

Alors voici un deuxième OS avec James Potter et il y aussi Lily. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai commencé (fin Février) et je ne l'ai terminé qu'au début de ce mois-ci. Si je vous le mets, c'est parce que ma meilleure amie la relue et que je veux faire plaisir à ma revieuse et amie Ninie.

Alors que vous dire autrement. Ha oui ! En ce moment, je suis en plein en train d'écrire des OS qui formeront à eux un recueil qui s'appellera « Une journée avec les Maraudeurs ». Chaque OS sera donc une journée que trois jeunes filles passeront avec les trois plus beaux Maraudeurs. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vais vous faire un résumé dans mon profil.

Allez, je vous mets le résumé et je vous laisse le lire tranquillement.

**Résumé :** Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis un mec génial alors que d'autres disent que je suis un fils pourri gâté. Mais au fond je suis qui ? Même Moi je ne sais pas et c'est ce que je vais essayer de trouver en vous parlant de Moi, de ma vie, de mes amis...

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ce que James pense de lui et des autres**

**ou**

**James vu par lui et les autres**

_Dimanche soir_

Salut à tous ! Je me présente, je m'appelle James William Potter et j'ai dix-sept ans. Mon père est William Georges Potter, qui est un très puissant Auror. Quand à ma mère, Elisabeth Gabrielle Potter c'est une Médicomage très réputée en Angleterre. Je suis leur unique fils mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout ce que je désire. Bon je l'avoue ma mère me donne toujours ce que je veux mais mon père regarde toujours mon relevé de note et bien sûr mes heures de colle avant de me donner quoique se soit. Une fois j'ai dû attendre un mois pour avoir le balai dernier cri, qui était sorti, à cause du nombre de colle que j'avais eu en même pas l'espace de deux semaines.

Bon parlons d'autres choses que de mes heures de colles, je vous en parlerai plus tard, nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous avons tout notre temps. Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de Moi, je vais me d'écrire. Je suis plutôt grand. J'ai hérité des yeux de ma mère, de beaux yeux noisette qui sans eux il me seraient difficile de draguer les filles. En tout cas, ça serait à peine plus dur car elles sont toutes envoûtées par mon regard, allez savoir pourquoi. J'ai également le sourire de ma mère qui est ma deuxième arme pour faire tomber les filles dans mes filets. Du côté de mon père, j'ai reçu mes magnifiques cheveux qui sont noirs et impossibles à coiffer. Ma mère a toujours espéré qu'un jour ils changeraient mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour son malheur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre mes cheveux mais Moi, je les adore. Ils sont doux et les filles aiment beaucoup passer leurs mains dedans. Bien sûr, ils sont troisième sur ma liste pour m'aider à conquérir le cœur des jeunes filles, je pense que c'était inutile de le préciser mais bon, continuons.

Je me mets dans la catégorie beau gosse. Toutes les filles de mon école, Poudlard, sont raide dingue de Moi donc je peux bien être dans cette catégorie, non ? Les filles ne me courent pas après seulement parce que je suis mignon mais parce que je suis un génialissime attrapeur dans mon équipe de Quidditch. Et aussi parce que je suis l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Bizarre, vous n'avez pas du être allé à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs sont composés de quatre merveilleux garçons : James Potter (en l'occurrence Moi), Sirius Black (mon frère de cœur), Remus Lupin (un merveilleux ami) et Peter Pettigrow (ben heu…un ami). Nous nous connaissons depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, pour ma part je connaissais Sirius bien avant mais passons. Dès que nous nous sommes vu, on s'est tout de suite beaucoup apprécié. On est vite devenu inséparable et on a commencé à faire des farces pour détendre l'atmosphère à Poudlard. Bien sûr, on se faisait beaucoup punir mais ça nous importe peu, on voulait juste s'amuser. Bien vite, les Serpentards sont devenus nos cibles favorites et on s'éclate toujours autant avec eux.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça mais c'est quand faite je me pose beaucoup de question. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que je suis un mec génial, qui n'a peur de rien, qui fait tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut, qui n'a aucune obligation et plein d'autres choses. Alors que d'autres personnes disent que je suis un fils pourri gâté, que je suis arrogant, matcho, égoïste, ambitieux, un mec qui ne pense qu'à lui et à rien d'autre et j'en passe. La fille que je désire le plus et que j'aime à la folie depuis ma première année pense que je ne suis qu'un arrogant et prétentieux. Je ne sais qui croire et mes amis qui changent toujours de sujet quand je leur demande. Mais vous vous pouvez m'aider. Que pensez-vous de Moi ? Suis-je si arrogant que ma douce le dit ou suis-je un mec génial comme le dit toutes mes groupies (que j'ai ce mot en horreur mais rien d'autres les désignaient à part ce mot sans mettre toutes les filles dans le même panier) ?

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais personne ne répondit à James._

Que suis-je bête, vous n'allez pas me répondre puisque je ne parle à personne. Vous allez penser que je suis fou mais c'est vrai, vous ne pouvais par répondre car tout ce que vous lisez ou croyez entendre, en faite je l'écris dans mon journal (je ne préfère rajouter rien d'autres derrière comme « intime » ou « secret », ça fait bizarre de penser cela alors que je suis un garçon). Vous vous demandez alors pourquoi je dis « vous » au lieu de « il » ? En faite, je n'en ai aucune idée. Depuis que j'écris dans ce journal, j'ai toujours dit « vous » et non « il », c'est ainsi.

Bon maintenant que je vous ai à peu près tout expliquer et tout dit je… Ha non ! J'ai oublié de vous parler de ma moitié. Elle s'appelle Liliane Iris Evans mais tout le monde l'appelle Lily, à part certaines personnes comme Moi qui l'appelle Evans. Pour Moi, c'est simple, elle m'a interdit de l'appeler par son prénom, pour les autres se sont des Serpentards.

Alors Lily, Lily, que dire sur elle. C'est une femme magnifique, elle est d'une beauté que personne ne peut égaler. Quand je ne vais pas bien j'ai juste à penser à elle et ensuite tout va beaucoup mieux sauf si c'est de sa faute si je me sens malheureux, notamment quand elle me met une gifle. Bon, je vais vous la présenter. Lily est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. En cinquième année, elle est devenue préfète de notre maison et ensuite préfète-en-chef en septième année. Lily possède de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Si cela était possible, je me noierai dedans mais comme quand on se regarde elle est toujours en colère, je n'ai jamais pu voir ses yeux au naturel sans cette flamme qui a très envie de te brûler vif. Le plus souvent quand j'ai pu apercevoir ce magnifique regard c'est quand je la fixe et qu'elle ne le remarque pas, mais il ne met jamais adresser donc ça ne compte pas. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me regarde comme elle regarde ses copines ou bien les garçons qu'elle trouve mignon, comme j'aimerai être un de ces garçons. Pour Moi, ça serait un véritable bonheur vu que je lui cours après depuis ma troisième année. En plus d'avoir de magnifiques yeux, elle a de super cheveux et la couleur de ceux-ci représente bien son caractère : roux. D'ailleurs avec les garçons, nous la surnommons la Tigresse car quand elle si met, elle en est vraiment une.

Désolé, si je me répète mais pour ma part, j'aime Lily depuis ma première année. Depuis que je l'ai vu sur la voix 9 ¾ lors du premier voyage pour aller à Poudlard. Elle était sur le quai sorcier et était complètement perdue, elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors je suis allé vers elle et je lui ai expliqué qu'on allait à Poudlard en train. Je ne savais pas encore qui elle était et surtout quel caractère elle possédait déjà à onze ans mais pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas bête, elle m'a immédiatement répondu, qu'elle ne m'avait rien demandé et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. A partir de ce jour, Lily est devenue assez froide avec Moi, alors que je ne voulais que l'aider. Par la suite, elle a commencé à vraiment beaucoup me détester car avec mes amis, on ne faisait que des blagues aux Serpentards et ma douce ne supportait pas ça. Et j'ai même eu le droit lors de notre troisième année à ma première gifle de sa part. Elle y était allée bien fort car j'ai gardé la marque un petit moment. Et maintenant, en septième année, on peut dire que je me suis amélioré car avant je l'harcelais pour qu'elle sorte avec Moi mais Remus m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour l'avoir et que je devrais la laisser tranquille, peut-être qu'elle changerait d'avis à mon propos. Alors j'ai fait comme l'a dit Remus, je ne lui ai plus posé la question : « Veux-tu sortir avec Moi, Evans ? ». Quand je lui parle, j'essaye d'être comme je suis avec mes amis même si c'est très dur. Et grande nouvelle aussi, je fais un peu moins de blague et quand j'en fais se n'est pas toujours tourné vers les Serpentards, maintenant j'en fais aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles et même parfois aux Gryffondors. A chaque fois que je fais une blague, je regarde attentivement Lily et à présent que ce n'est plus toujours les Serpentards qui sont visés, elle rit de mes blagues, j'en suis très heureux. Il faut dire aussi que comme je ne lui demande plus, avec Lily on s'engueule beaucoup moins et les Gryffondors en sont contents car ça repose leurs oreilles qu'on a maltraité pendant six ans.

Malheureusement de faire croire à tout le monde que je ne suis plus intéressé par Lily, a fait que mes groupies son encore plus sur Moi. Elles ne font que me coller et espère que je sortirais avec l'une d'entre elle alors que je ne le ferais pas. Non qu'elles ne soient pas belles mais c'est une beauté artificielle. Elles se mettent beaucoup trop de maquillage à mon goût ainsi que des affaires assez provoquant. Sirius adore ça mais Moi depuis cette année j'en ai marre. Je souhaite trouver une fille sympa, ayant du caractère et non une barbie. Et voilà, je reparle de Lily, c'est une fille comme elle qui me faut, tout me plait en elle. C'est une fille simple, non provocante et qui a un très fort caractère, contrairement à ses filles.

Pour en revenir à mon problème, je ne sais que penser sur Moi.

Je suis désolé, je vous laisse Sirius arrive et si je continue d'écrire, il va essayer de savoir ce que je raconte et à qui surtout.

Bye.

James William Potter, jeune homme ne sachant quoi pensais.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Une semaine plus tard_

Salut ! La semaine dernière, j'ai eu juste le temps de cacher ce que j'écrivais à Sirius, une minute de plus et il aurait tout vu. Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas.

Alors, j'ai réfléchi cette semaine et je ne sais toujours pas qui a raison entre les groupies et Lily. Pourtant j'ai enfin réussi à parler de mon cas avec Remus. Il m'a fait un peu ouvrir les yeux mais bon. Il m'a dit que je devrais me souvenir de toutes les choses bien que j'ai fait pour les autres. Comme avoir récupérer Sirius après qu'il se soit sauvé de chez lui, l'avoir toujours soutenu face à sa famille de Mangemorts. Ce qu'avec Sirius et Peter, nous avons fait pour Remus, devenir des animagus, juste pour qu'il passe de meilleur pleine lune qu'avant, au risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban si on nous avait découvert. C'est vrai que sur ce point là, les groupies ont raison mais en même temps, je n'ai pas fait que des choses sympas, surtout envers les Serpentards. De plus, j'ai au moins violé une fois toutes les règles de Poudlard. Vous allez dire qu'au bout de sept ans à vivre dans le château, on est au moins obligé d'avoir enfreins plusieurs règle et ben moi je vous dis que vous avez tord. Car je suis sûr que Lily n'en a jamais enfreins une, tellement qu'elle est à font dans son rôle de préfète-en-chef. Je suis sûr que même si c'était pour ses amis, elle ne trahirait jamais le règlement comme moi je l'ai fait pour Remus, j'en suis certain.

Au vu de ce que j'ai écrit peut-être que Remus a raison et que je suis un mec bien même si certaine personne ne voit en moi que le mec populaire et qui se la pète devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai toujours été ainsi et quand Lily est dans les parages je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le devenir encore plus, sauf cette année où j'arrive à me retenir grâce à mes amis qui essayent de me faire penser à autre chose qu'à Lily même si c'est dur. Remus m'a même dit que Sirius était pire que Moi, en même temps c'est normal. Moi quand je rompt avec une fille, je le fais en douceur. Alors que Sirius n'en a rien à faire, il la jette mais avant il n'était pas comme ça. C'est depuis qu'une fille, qu'il aimait beaucoup, lui a fait très mal qu'il est devenu ainsi. En quelque sorte, il se venge de cette fille sur toutes les autres. Mais bon, on ne parle pas de mon presque frère mais de Moi alors revenons au sujet principal.

Bon alors que dois-je penser de Moi ? A votre avis je pourrais demander à qui d'autres ? Peut-être que l'avis de Lily a changé, peut-être qu'elle me trouve moins prétentieux depuis que je ne l'harcèle plus ou peut-être pas. Mais en même temps, j'ai un peu peur de me prendre une baffe si je vais lui demander alors que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année à part pour des trucs important, en l'occurrence quand on en a besoin pour les cours. En même temps, si je ne tente pas, je ne saurais jamais. Allez, c'est décidé, demain je lui demande quitte à me prendre une baffe. Ou peut-être devrais-je le faire toute de suite, vu que les gars sont montés et qu'il ne reste plus que Lily qui lit devant la cheminée et Moi qui écrit à une des tables. Allez, je prends l'hippogriffe par les cornes, même s'il n'en a pas, et je vais lui demander.

Je vous dis à plus tard.

Bye.

James William Potter, jeune homme prenant l'hippogriffe par les cornes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**James referma son journal et se leva pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Lily. Il regarda un long moment le feu de la cheminée, jusqu'à qu'une voix très douce l'appelle.**

**-Potter ? Potter, tu me réponds ? James ?**

**-Oui, Lily, fit-il en tournant sa tête vers lui.**

**-Evans. Je te demandais ce que tu faisais là, tout seul ?**

**-Je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais te poser une question.**

**-Ca m'aurait étonné. Depuis le début de l'année, tu ne m'avais rien demandé. C'était trop beau pour continuer. Inutile que tu gaspilles ta salive, c'est toujours non, fit Lily en refermant son livre et en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.**

**-Non ce n'était pas ça que je voulais te demander, fit James si bas que Lily dut lui faire répéter.**

**-Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas très bien entendu.**

**-J'ai dit que « Non ce n'était pas ça que je voulais te demander. ». Mais je sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien et je n'ai pas envie de me reprendre des baffes. Alors laisse faire.**

**-Non vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lily en bas des escaliers des filles en regardant le fauteuil où se trouvait James.**

**-Ben en faite, je voudrais savoir si tu me trouves toujours aussi prétentieux et tous les autres trucs que tu m'as dit. Parce que tu vois, depuis cette année j'ai changé, si tu as remarqué. Je ne te pose plus la question qui me faisait prendre une baffe à chaque fois. Mes blagues sont moins tournées vers les Serpentards, toutes les maisons s'en prennent. Alors, je voudrais savoir si ça t'as fait changé d'avis sur ce que tu pensais de Moi.**

**-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça maintenant ?**

**-En faite, depuis plusieurs jours, j'essaye de voir qui je suis réellement.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Ben si je suis l'arrogant garçon pourri gâté comme tu dis ou si je suis une personne bien, adorable…comme disent les autres filles.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes amis ? Ils te répondront.**

**-Justement, avant mes amis n'ont jamais voulu me répondre. Mais, j'ai réussi à convaincre Remus de me dire ce qu'il pensait de Moi réellement et il m'a dit de comparer ce que j'ai fait pour mes vrais amis et aussi ce que j'ai fait contre les Serpentards. Et franchement, je ne sais quoi penser car j'ai vraiment fait des choses horribles aux Serpentards mais j'ai aussi toujours été là quand mes amis en avaient besoin.**

**-Tu parles de Remus pour ce que tu as fait pour tes amis ?**

**-Hein ? ? ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**-De la lycanthropie de Remus.**

**-QUOI ? ? ? Tu es au courant ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai découvert en cinquième année mais je n'ai jamais osé lui révéler. Mais par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, vous êtes toujours fatigués le lendemain sauf si vous restez réveiller toute la nuit mais ça ne sert à rien.**

**-Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire.**

**-Très bien. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ça mais…**

**-Alors c'est quoi ?**

**-Lily, je ne suis pas venu te voir pour parler de ça. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de Moi depuis le début de l'année.**

**-Mais pourquoi tu demandes à Moi ? Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?**

**-C'est que toi, tu me diras la vérité. Si je demande aux filles, qui se font appeler mes groupies, elles diront que je suis fantastique juste pour sortir avec Moi alors que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je désire c'est la vérité et avec toi je l'aurais. Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses.**

**-Et si je ne veux pas répondre à ta question ?**

**-Ben tant pis, je ne saurais jamais si j'ai changé en bien ou en mal. Du coup, je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer.**

**-Vas-y, donnes-toi le rôle de victime et Moi de bourreau.**

**-Mais non pas du tout, je dis juste la vérité.**

**-Allez, c'est bon. Tais-toi, je vais te répondre, répondit Lily en allant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.**

**James se rassit correctement sur son fauteuil et fixa Lily avidement.**

**-Effectivement, depuis le début de l'année tu as changé. Je trouve que ce n'est pas en mal mais au contraire en bien. Je trouve que tu as grandit, que tu es plus mature qu'avant…**

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**-Laisses-moi terminer. Autrement, je retire toutes mes paroles.**

**-Très bien, je me tais. Vas-y, je t'écoute attentivement.**

**-Bien. Alors comme je disais avant que tu m'interrompes, je te trouve plus mature qu'avant. J'ai remarqué que tu embêtais beaucoup moins les Serpentards, ce que je te félicite, c'est une très bonne chose.**

**-Merci.**

**-Potter ! ! ! le gronda Lily.**

**-Désolé, continue.**

**-Alors ensuite, c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas reposé la question pour que je sorte avec toi depuis la rentrée. D'ailleurs au départ, j'étais méfiante. Je pensais que c'était un piège ou que tu allais bientôt me redemander mais je me suis trompée.**

**-Ben si j'ai arrêté, c'était pas pour recommencé quelques jours après.**

**-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire se taire ?**

**-Oups. Vas-y continue, je ne dis plus rien.**

**-Oué. Par la suite, j'ai remarqué que tu ne cherchais plus à faire ton intéressant devant Moi et que tu ne cherchais plus à ce que je sois jalouse en te voyant draguer d'autres filles. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'à mon tour je t'ai observé pour savoir le comment du pourquoi de ce changement soudain envers Moi ainsi qu'envers les autres. Car j'ai vu aussi que tu te conduisais autrement avec tes groupies. Tu ne leur faisais plus de grand sourire de séducteur. Tu es tout simplement devenu comme tous les garçons de ton âge, tu avais mûri. Tu ne cherchais plus d'aventure d'un soir, tu voulais une fille pour plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ou encore mois. Mais ce que tu n'as pas vu, c'est que te voir aussi proche des autres filles pour être leur petit ami, m'a rendu bizarre ou plutôt triste. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'étais enfin débarrasser de Toi, tu me laissais tranquille. Ce n'est que un ou deux mois après que j'ai compris que cette sorte de relation, que nous avions eu pendant plusieurs années, me manquait. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je pensais être contente que tu me laisses enfin tranquille, en faite je me suis trompée.**

**James fixait intensément Lily, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lui disait. Alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté quand il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, maintenant ça lui manquait. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.**

**-Je sais que ça te paraît bizarre, ça l'a été pour Moi mais c'est comme ça. Je crois qu'en faite au fond de Moi, je tiens à Toi mais que je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. C'est en parlant avec Remus que je m'en suis rendue compte. Et depuis que je le sais, je n'ai pas osé te l'avouer avant aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te dire autant de chose quand tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais de Toi. Je croyais que j'allais te répondre que tu n'avais pas changé mais en vérité je ne peux pas te dire ça car ça serait mentir. Tu as énormément changé et le James de maintenant me plait beaucoup.**

**Revenant sur terre, James se leva pour se mettre à genou devant Lily qui était toujours assit. Il prit les deux mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.**

**-Comme ça, je te plais ? fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.**

**-Oui, répondit Lily dans un souffle.**

**-Alors, je pense que je ne vais pas me prendre une baffe si je fais ça.**

**Et tout en parlant, James se rapprocha de Lily pour finalement poser ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Ce fut un baiser chaste mais qui fit faire un tourbillon dans le ventre de James. Il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour voir ses yeux brillaient, non de colère comme avant, mais de joie. Voyant son regard, il décida de l'embrasser de nouveau et cette fois Lily retira ses mains de celles de James et les passa derrière le cou du garçon pour le rapprocher d'elle, pendant que celui-ci mettait les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille. Ils partirent donc dans un baiser enflammer qui dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau.**

**-Lily, fit James la voix rogue.**

**-Non, ne dis rien.**

**Sur ceux, elle attira le garçon à elle et le ré embrassa avidement. Le jeune homme y répondit volontiers et laissa ses mains se promenaient dans le dos de sa Lily.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Plusieurs jours plus tard_

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, on peut dire que je pète la forme depuis que je suis allé parler avec Lily. Ha mais c'est vrai vous ne le savez pas ! Depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai écrit, je suis officiellement en couple avec la Tigresse de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, j'espère bientôt Lily Potter avec un peu de chance. C'est beau de rêver.

Alors comment dire. Après vous avoir dit au revoir, je suis allé voir Lily et je lui ai demandé si j'avais changé depuis le début de l'année. Au départ, elle ne voulait pas répondre mais à la fin, elle m'a tout dit. Pour faire plus simple, depuis que j'ai changé, je lui plais. Donc quand elle m'a apprit ça, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion que j'attendais depuis un siècle et je l'ai embrassé sans son autorisation. Pour la première fois de ma vie que je prenais une initiative avec Lily Evans, je ne me suis pas pris de baffe. Au contraire, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse et non en colère. Pendant toute la soirée, on n'a fait que s'embrassait. C'était merveilleux, j'étais au septième ciel.

Avant d'aller se couchait, on a décidé de se rejoindre dans la salle commune avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. De plus, quand je suis allé me coucher, Sirius n'était pas couché et a essayé par tous les moyens de me faire avouer pourquoi j'avais un sourire débile aux lèvres. En même temps, il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps car j'ai tout avoué et il a été très heureux pour Moi. Et a même déclaré qu'il devrait penser à ce poser lui aussi, quand il a dit ça, on a éclaté de rire tous les deux. Sirius Black devenir sérieux et se trouvait une femme avec qui passait le restant de sa vie : IMPOSSIBLE. Mon meilleur ami aime trop les femmes pour n'en avoir qu'une à son âge et même plus tard.

Mais revenons en à Moi. Donc en rentrant dans mon dortoir, j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle à Sirius, malheureusement pour Remus et Peter, ils ont dû attendre le matin car ils dormaient déjà. Pendant toute la nuit, je ne fais que pensais à Lily et à la soirée qu'on a vécu tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Sirius s'est chargé de le dire aux deux autres Maraudeurs, alors que Moi je finissais de me préparer pour aller la rejoindre. Arriver en bas, je vis que Lily était déjà là, installée dans le même fauteuil qu'hier soir. Je me suis approché et ai mis mes mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle a relevé la tête et quand elle vit que c'était Moi, Lily m'a fait un magnifique sourire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Embrasser Lily. C'est un rêve qui devient réalité. Les Maraudeurs sont arrivés et on a pu aller à la grande salle manger. Plusieurs personnes ont chuchoté sur notre passage car Lily et Moi, on se tenait la main.

Ca m'a vite énervé et quand on est arrivé à la grande salle, je ne me suis pas gêné. Je l'ai stoppé à l'entrée, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je les embrassais devant les professeurs et les élèves se trouvant là, donc presque tous.

Les chuchotements ont repris mais quelques minutes après Dumbledore s'est mis à nous applaudir, sûrement parce qu'on était l'un des plus improbable couple de ce château à s'être formé. Les autres élèves ont vite suivi, à part les Serpentards, et Sirius en a profité pour nous siffler. Ensuite, on est allé s'installer à notre table l'un à côté de l'autre et Sirius s'est mit en face de Moi face à la table des Serpentards. A peine une minute après, il m'a mit un coup de pieds dans le tibia et m'a montré la table des Serpentards ou plutôt UN Serpentard : Severus Rogue.

En le voyant, on pouvait dire qu'il tirait une sale tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec Lily d'un regard noir, ce qui ne me plut guère. Alors pour le faire enrager, j'ai appelé Lily pour qu'elle se tourne vers Moi et je l'ai embrassé sous les yeux du Serpentard dégoûté.

Les jours passent et avec Lily, on s'aime. En tout cas, Moi je l'aime et j'espère que c'est son cas à elle aussi, si ça ne l'ait pas, je vais la faire changer d'avis. Foi de James William Potter.

Je pense que je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps de vous écrire. Alors je vous dis au revoir et peut-être un jour viendra où je réécrirai dans ce journal.

Bye.

James William Potter, jeune homme ayant trouvé le bonheur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Trois ans plus tard_

Salut ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'un jour, je réécrirais dedans et ce jour est arrivé. Aujourd'hui, je regardais dans le grenier quand j'ai retrouvé mes anciennes affaires du temps de Poudlard et donc mon journal. Je viens de relire les quelques pages que j'avais écrit dedans et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas du tout changé en trois ans. Je suis toujours le même homme sauf que maintenant j'ai plus de responsabilité qu'avant.

Hé oui ! Je suis un homme marié. Et vous vous demandez qui est l'heureuse élue ? Et bien c'est la personne grâce à qui j'ai arrêté de vous écrire : Lily Evans maintenant Lily Potter. Lily Potter, qu'est-ce que ça sonne bien. Nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans et je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle est maintenant ma femme.

Je l'ai demandé en fiançailles le jour où nous avons reçu nos diplômes de Poudlard. J'ai été si heureux quand elle m'a dit oui, ça a été l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie mais celui qui restera le premier est quand elle m'a annoncé que dans neuf mois, il y aurait avec nous un mini James. Ce jour-là, j'ai serré très fort Lily contre Moi et c'était il y a maintenant un an.

Hé oui, le bébé est né et s'appelle Harry James Potter. C'est le plus beau bébé du monde et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire, Sirius est fou de son filleul car c'est lui que j'ai choisi comme parrain. A qui d'autre pouvait revenir ce rôle à part à mon meilleur ami pour mon premier enfant.

Je suis tellement heureux avec les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour Moi. En ce moment, je suis en congé et je m'occupe d'Harry. Lily est à Saint-Mangouste, elle est médicomage. Quand à Moi, je suis un Auror comme l'a été avant Moi mon père qui n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde. Il y a été tué avec ma mère par Lord Voldemort, il y a un peu moins d'un an car mon père devenait trop dangereux pour lui. Avant qu'il ne me les prenne, j'ai eu le temps de leur apprendre qu'ils allaient être grands-parents et ils étaient très heureux. Malheureusement Harry ne pourra jamais les connaître à part par les photos.

Mais bon, ne pensons pas à ça. Alors pour le moment, Harry est dans son berceau en train de dormir avec son pouce droit dans sa bouche et il serre de son autre main son chien noir en peluche que Sirius lui a offert. C'est fou comme cette peluche peut calmer ce petit bout de trois mois. Quand à Moi, je te raconte un peu ma vie en surveillant mon Trésor.

Alors du côté de mes amis, Sirius est toujours célibataire et comme à Poudlard, il collectionne les filles. Il n'a toujours pas décidé de se poser et de donner à Harry des cousins. Mon meilleur ami est comme Moi, Auror. Remus fait des petits jobs par-ci par-là. Etant un loup-garou, personne ne veut l'engager. Il n'a personne dans sa vie et ne souhaite se mettre avec personne dû à sa condition. Quand à Peter, en ce moment, on ne le voit pas souvent. Il travail très dure au Ministère même si on ne sait pas exactement dans quoi.

Que dire d'autre.

Voldemort, le meurtrier de mes parents, prend de plus en plus de puissances. Beaucoup de personnes se rallient à sa cause, ils se font appeler les Mangemorts. La plupart du temps, ils tuent les moldus ou les sorciers d'ascendance moldu et cela leur arrive aussi d'éliminé un sorcier qui aime les moldus. Avec nous comme parents, Harry est sûr de devenir un jour orphelin car sa mère est née de parents moldus. Quand à Moi, je suis marié avec elle donc je suis un sorcier aimant les moldus et de plus je suis un puissant Auror, sans me vanter.

C'est bien cela ma plus grande peur, que Harry se trouve un jour seul sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. Je sais bien qu'il y a Sirius, Remus et Peter. Mais Sirius est tout comme Moi un Auror. Pour Remus, le Ministère ne lui confierait pas un enfant comme c'est un loup-garou. Et Peter, je ne le vois pas du tout s'occuper de Harry. Lily a bien encore de la famille moldu, sa sœur. Mais vu comme elle m'en a parlé, je ne souhaite aucunement que Harry aille un jour là-bas. Mais bon, pour le moment on est encore là et j'espère bien voir mon Trésor grandir, devenir un beau jeune homme et le voir draguer plein de jeunes filles comme Moi il y a quelques années avant que je ne rencontre sa mère.

Je vais vous laisser, mon Trésor se réveille et il doit avoir faim. Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt.

Bye.

James William Potter, homme marié et père de famille combler.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Un an plus tard_

Salut ! Cela fait un an, j'ai beaucoup moins attendu pour vous écrire que la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, je sais que c'est la dernière fois. Plus jamais, je n'écrirai dans ce journal, plus jamais je ne pourrai m'adresser à ce journal en disant « vous » et plus jamais je ne pourrai regarder Harry dormir en écrivant dessus. Vous allez me demander pourquoi ? Et je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Lord Voldemort.

Depuis un an, il est devenu encore plus fort et je sais que bientôt il nous retrouvera tous les trois malgré le sort de fidélitas que j'ai mis sur la maison. De plus, à cause de cette prophétie, il ne nous lâchera pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur Harry. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, ça prendrait trop de temps et malheureusement je n'en possède pas. On est le trente Octobre et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va bientôt arriver. Et malgré Moi, j'ai peur. Peur de perdre ma femme, peur de perdre mon fils, peur de mourir pour rien et que cela ne serve pas à sauver mon fils et ma femme.

J'aurai tellement aimé que Harry ne soit pas l'enfant de la prophétie, que se ne soit pas lui qui doive nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il n'a que quinze mois et tellement de responsabilité sur ses petites épaules. Malgré mon envie de le voir grandir sous mes yeux, je sais que je ne le verrais jamais devenir un homme et qu'il devra grandir sans nous, qu'il devra devenir quelqu'un sans l'aide de ses parents. Et c'est cela qui me fait le plus mal car je sais que sans mon père, je ne serrais pas devenu l'homme que je suis maintenant, je ne serrais pas devenu un si bon Auror, un si bon mari et un si bon père. Mon père a été mon exemple et je sais que pour Harry ça serra très dure sauf s'il grandit avec un homme qui l'aidera à leur devenir.

Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser pour la dernière fois, en espérant qu'un jour mon Trésor pourra lire ce journal même s'il n'y a rien de très intéressant à l'intérieur.

Je vous embrasse tous : Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Albus, McGonagall,…

Je vous aime ma Lily Jolie et mon Harry futur beau gosse, comme aime dire Sirius à chaque fois qu'il te voit.

Bye.

James William Potter, homme sachant qu'il va bientôt quitter cette terre.

_Fin_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ca vous a plu ?**

**Vous aimez ?**

**Quel est votre passage préféré ?**

**Moi j'aime bien quand James et Lily discute et aussi dès que James parle de son fils.**

**J'ai voulu tenter une nouvelle sorte d'histoire, en faisant comme un journal intime.**

**J'espère que vous aimez.**

**Par contre je ne pense pas y refaire de sitôt car j'ai pinaillé pour l'écrire mais si ça vous plait alors je suis contente.**

**Pour le moment pour mon recueil d'OS, j'en ai déjà écrit trois OS mais j'attends que ma meilleure amie les ait lu. Alors faudra peut-être attendre un petit peu sauf si elle veut bien les lire mercredi. Vous verrez bien lol. Je vous tiens au courant.**

**Allez, tchao.**

**Bizous à tous.**


End file.
